


Text Advice from an Old Friend 2

by ReidFan



Series: Text Advice........ [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: second in a series of short stories in which Spencer Reid seeks advice via text from an old friend
Relationships: Reid/Max
Series: Text Advice........ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623286
Kudos: 14





	Text Advice from an Old Friend 2

Text Advice from an Old Friend 2

Reid, Hotchner

K

Second in a series of Text Exchanges between Spencer Reid and a friend, this time, his old boss Aaron Hotchner.

Thanks ring out again to Aut and WolfAlice for their scrutiny and help. Always appreciated ladies!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer Reid: I know I haven’t contacted you in quite a long time and I apologize for that Hotch, but I need to talk to someone I trust about something. Please let me know if it’s okay to text you about this.

Aaron Hotchner: Reid! It’s good to hear from you. And I’m always gonna be here for you to ask whatever it is you need to ask about.

SR: Well, first off, how are you and Jack doing? He must be in high school by now.

AH: We’re good, both good and he’s loving high school, made the soccer team first year. Kind of you to ask, but you were reaching out to me. What’s up, Reid?

SR: Well, since the last time we communicated, I’ve met someone, Hotch. She’s smart and funny and she gets me. Her name’s Max, she’s a teacher.

AH: Sounds like a keeper, Reid. What’s the problem? And are you sure you don’t wanna just call me so we can talk?

SR: The team’s out on a case at the moment, sir. I can’t really call.

AH: Understood. And it’s not sir, anymore, Spencer. So, what did you want to ask about?

:::several hours later:::

SR: Again, I apologise if I’m hitting a sensitive subject. But you were there when Maeve was killed, Hotch. And you’ve been in this same place yourself. What I need to know is…. how do I know it’s okay to carry on? To forge a new relationship. How did you know it was going to be okay to be with Beth after Haley?

AH: You’ll know, Spencer. And you will always have a spot in your heart for Maeve. Max will understand, Max will know this. Trust me. You need to make yourself believe. You need to _know_ that Maeve would want this too, Reid. You’re young; you have too much life left to live to be doing it holed up with a book in your apartment forever. Maeve would want you to carry on, just like I know Haley wanted me to.

SR: But how did you know it was okay with Haley?

:::the next day:::

AH: Sorry it took so long to reply but I had to think about this long and hard. And the truth is, I can’t answer for Maeve, Spencer, but in my case, I spoke to Haley. I had a dream; we talked. She saw how happy I was with Beth, and how conflicted I was about it. I felt guilty, I felt unfaithful and like you did about Maeve’s death, I felt responsible for Haley’s. She made me look past that, to forgive myself and to live life. The best I can tell you is to forgive yourself for what happened to Maeve. Because I know she does. Just always honour her memory and allow yourself to fall in love again. And please, trust me, just like Beth is, Max will be okay with that.

SR: I used to dream about Maeve all the time. I haven’t in months now. Is that…. wrong?

AH: Not at all. Because she’s still in your heart, still in your thoughts. But you are moving on, Spencer, and that’s a good thing. Promise me one thing though. Don’t make the mistake I made with Haley. Don’t shield Max from the truth. Ever. You both deserve open honesty.

SR: Thank you, Hotch.

AH: And invite me to the wedding!


End file.
